


日向翔阳想要告白!!

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: ※影日本人的出场大概只有一半的影日。※all character但是一直在影日。※彩蛋是兔赤
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	日向翔阳想要告白!!

只要赢了明天的比赛，距离决赛就只有一步之遥了。  
MSBY黑狼的更衣室里，队员们个个士气满满，反倒是平时最有精神的日向，正一个人对着赛程表心事重重。  
“翔阳在看什么呢？”  
宫侑凑了过来，一手搭上日向的肩膀问道。他家这个小OP虽然这几天练习的时候没什么反常的地方，照旧冲劲十足，但一旦进了更衣室之后就总是盯着赛程表发呆，脸上的表情也是一天比一天凝重。这些可都逃不过这位二传手的眼睛。  
和翔阳认识也算是有6年了。头两年是一年打上了一场比赛，今年4月开始则成了朝夕相处的队友。这个比他小上一岁的弟弟什么都写在脸上，好懂得很。  
“是和阿德勒的二传有关？”  
虽然不是什么大不了的话，宫侑的声音也小得很，却让日向一下子红了脸，慌乱地想捂住宫侑的嘴让他别说。  
“别紧张别紧张，”宫侑连忙安慰道，还从自己包里掏出了一颗薄荷糖，就是饭团宫平时放在门口、客人离店时送的那种，“来吃颗糖，有什么烦恼可以和你身边的日本第一二传聊聊哦？”  
“恶心。”佐久早照例第一个换好衣服，背着包正巧从他们身后走过。  
“你是大阪阿姨吗？”  
他瞥了一眼宫侑身上的豹纹内裤，即使口罩遮住了大半张脸也依然挡不住冷漠的表情。  
“不是……这是治的！”  
一下子宫侑也红了脸，想要争辩，也不知道是真是假，总之有锅先往自己兄弟身上甩。可惜佐久早并不理会他这一套，似乎也不在意豹纹内裤到底是谁的，吐完槽就管自己离开了更衣室。  
“没关系的侑前辈！豹纹很有男人味哦！”日向连忙反过来安慰起了失意的宫侑。  
“yes阿侑，sexy！”托马斯也回头对他比了个大拇指，还眨了眨眼睛。  
只有站在一旁的明暗在心里默默念叨，原来双胞胎连内裤都会互相穿的吗？  
今天的MSBY黑狼队，也依旧热闹非凡。

***  
“侑前辈，现在方便吗？”  
晚餐过后，大家正陆续要回房间，日向偷偷叫住了宫侑。他仔细想了想，觉得下午宫侑的话很有道理，二传的事果然还是得问二传。而且，不管是进是退，他现在很需要有人推他一把。正好餐厅出来的楼道拐角有自贩机，那边也没什么人，便把宫侑叫了过去，并非常乖巧地买了宫侑常喝的咖啡双手奉上。  
“下午说的事……还是想麻烦前辈听我说说。”  
“好呀好呀，包在侑哥哥身上。”眼前决赛将近了，宫侑也不想看着自家攻手日日愁眉苦脸。而且翔阳的烦恼他大概也能猜个八九不离十：无非和飞雄下个赛季要出国有关。  
“其实，是和影山有关的事。”  
“嗯嗯。”我知道我知道，宫侑心想。  
“这个赛季结束那家伙就要去国外打球了……”  
“嗯嗯。”果然是这个事吧，宫侑有些得意地心想。  
“我回国了，那家伙又要出国了……又要变得很难见上面了。”  
“嗯嗯。”又要变回跨国恋了，翔阳真是很辛苦呢，宫侑有些怜惜地心想。  
“所以……我在想……要不要在那家伙出国前向他告白。”  
等下等下等下？告白？  
怎么还停在告白前这一步啊你们？这和我想的不一样啊！难道这6年来我们都错了吗阿治！？  
“这什么鬼！”宫侑吐出这句发自灵魂的话语，一个踉跄跌靠在了身后的自贩机上，“告白？？”  
“果然告白……不太现实？”日向看他这么大反应，一下子更没了自信，问得小心翼翼。  
“等下翔阳，你为什么会觉得不太现实？”宫侑整理了下心情，从自贩机上起了身，非常郑重地搭上日向的肩膀问道。  
“因为……我不知道影山对我……”日向抓着自己身上的T恤，胸口都被他揪得皱成一团了，“我没什么自信……”  
这话听得宫侑一下子捂住了自己的脸。  
天哪，没有自信。  
这就是所谓的当局者迷旁观者清吗？  
翔阳啊，飞雄次次赛前来厕所门口堵你，比赛的时候盯你盯得像是要吃了你，你还没有自信。  
你没有自信，那飞雄就只能单身一辈子了。  
“诶？真的吗？”宫侑的话让日向又脸红了，他以为影山只是挑衅，从没想过这么多。  
“真的真的，全国第一二传的洞察力不会错的，”宫侑拍了拍胸脯，刻意忽视了自己六年来一直以为日向和影山有在交往的错误认识，大言不惭。  
“那……我去告白。”  
“加油哦！”  
宫侑拍了拍日向的肩膀，转身朝自己的房间走去，并默默地拿出手机拨通了宫治的电话。

***  
第二天的比赛黑狼旗开得胜，顺利杀进决赛。日向更是状态好得不行，把对手的拦网骗得晕头转向，得分直逼木兔。  
换好衣服，宫侑立刻凑过去搭住了日向的肩膀。  
“看来是昨天告白成功了？”  
“咦？啊！不是！”  
“结果还是没去告白吗？”原来只是普通的状态不错啊。虽然比赛赢了，但宫侑的语气里满是失望。  
“嗯……我准备，决赛之后当面去和影山说。”  
“不管胜负？”  
“不管胜负，不过我们当然要赢！”  
“很好，侑哥哥会用温暖的目光护送着你的告白的！”  
“什么？日向要去向影山告白吗？！”  
日向和宫侑说话的声音不大，却没注意到不知何时木兔凑了过来。木兔的嗓门大，这样一问，一下子整个休息室都听到了。  
“什么什么？日向要向阿德勒的那个影山告白？”首先转过头来的又是身后的托马斯，是不是个子长得高还能更耳听八方一点？  
“确实，影山他下个赛季就要去国外了嘛。”明暗队长摸了摸刚开始蓄的胡子。想在对方出国前告白的想法，对他来说比兄弟穿同一条内裤可好理解多了。  
“告白？什么时候？下周的决赛吗？”这次站得远一点的犬鸣也加入了。  
“没错，下周的决赛后！”  
“什么是‘告白’？”奥利弗问旁边的明暗，明暗一时想不起告白的英文，便说了个“tell Kageyama he loves him”。  
“在决赛之后？”  
“Yes。”  
“Wow,romantic！”奥利弗一听，也立刻加入了进来。  
“那决赛更是非赢不可了！”  
“哦！！”  
一时间，MSBY黑狼的更衣室内，仿佛变成了要赢下决赛，为日向活捉影山的热烈气氛……  
佐久早默默地看了一眼那边围成一团的队友，和平时一样的“我先走了”完全被淹没在了他们的吵闹声中。他有些无语地皱了皱眉毛，轻轻地走出更衣室，拿出手机发了两条消息：  
To 古森：男同竟在我身边。  
To 牛岛：若利君，下周的决赛我不会输的。

***  
大阪的闹市区灯红酒绿，饭团宫今天比平时早一些就挂上了“结束营业”的牌子。但老板宫治并没有休息，而且从冰箱里拿出切好的卷心菜和章鱼，捏起了菜单里没有的饭团。  
“所以我昨天就说了，翔阳和飞雄他们竟然没在交往诶，没想到吧？”  
放在吧台上的手机里，一张和他一模一样的脸正在滔滔不绝。  
是他的双胞胎兄弟宫侑正在和他FaceTime。  
“你不也没想到吗。”  
“不不不，我早就有说过这个可能性吧？高三的时候。”  
“高三什么时候啊？”宫治停下了手上的动作，看向手机的眼神充满怀疑。  
“春高赢了之后那天晚上，就那个，我们一边在旅馆吃晚饭的时候一边说的。”  
宫治听了，立刻轻蔑地把注意力重新移回到手里的食材上。  
“放屁吧你，那天晚上我们根本没在旅馆吃饭，你就拿5年前的事瞎扯吧。”  
“咦？哎？？”手机那头的宫侑连忙干咳了几声，要说吃过的饭，基本宫治的记忆是不会错的，他大意了，不该瞎扯个吃饭的背景的。  
“总之，就是翔阳和飞雄目前还没在交往，但是，在我宫侑大前辈的帮助下翔阳终于要去告白了！可喜可贺！”  
“侑前辈好伟大好伟大。”宫治一边用毫无感情的音调说着，一边手上已经准备好了第一份饭团，端上了吧台。  
“不过，那两个人，”宫治擦了擦手，拿出了第二份饭团要用到的红味噌，继续说道，“何止交往，我看他们早该结婚了。”  
“也是呀。”手机那头的宫侑也点了点头。  
“你们在说谁早该结婚了？”  
挂着“结束营业”的门被拉开了，不是不识风趣的客人，而且老板今晚早早打烊准备接待的人——同样毕业于稻荷崎高中的球员尾白阿兰。  
“日向翔阳和影山飞雄，”宫治推了推吧台上的饭团，示意这是给他做的，“你一个人？”  
“角名队里有点事，不过应该也快到了吧。”阿兰熟稔地拉开吧台前的椅子坐下，拿起眼前热乎乎的饭团，继续问起了刚才的话题，“咦，日向和影山要结婚吗？”  
“不——”  
“诶，日向和影山要结婚？”  
宫侑的“不”字还没说出口，店门又被拉开了，正是刚被提起过的角名。今天正好EJP雷神和立花Red Falcons在关西有一场比赛，便理所当然地相约晚上来宫治的店里小聚。虽然出发迟了一些，但仍只比阿兰晚了一步就到了饭团宫。  
“哦，来得正好，你的饭团也做好了。”宫治说着，把第二份饭团端上了吧台，“特制名古屋红味噌猪排味。”  
“阿治！我的饭团里是章鱼烧！？”这时，已经吃了一口饭团的阿兰激动地叫了起来。  
“不错吧，大阪的味道？”  
“就这个味！这个绝妙的酱汁！阿治你可真厉害啊！”阿兰连忙再咬了一口，“我都想再打包两个走了！”  
“哈哈哈，没问题。”店主宫治叉着腰，发出了满足的笑声。  
看到阿兰激动的样子，出身于爱知的角名也立刻被他的红味噌猪排饭团吸引了全部的注意力。  
今晚的客人和美食都到齐了。  
乌野的八卦立刻被抛到脑后，稻荷崎高中热闹的同窗会开始了。

***  
木兔趟在酒店的床上翻来滚去，觉得心中满是兴奋和快乐。  
今天的比赛赢了，按照目前的积分，这个赛季进决赛的就是他们和阿德勒没跑了。  
这是让他快乐的第一件事。  
比完赛后，还和队友一起去吃了好吃的烤肉。  
这是让他快乐的第二件事。  
而且，下周的决赛之后，他的徒弟日向还要向喜欢的人告白。  
严格来讲这第三件事和木兔无关，但他听到之后却好像要告白的是自己一样又是雀跃又是紧张，是因为可以近距离围观到？他也想不明白，又在床上翻了三个来回后，拿过了放在床头的手机，决定找人分享一下他的快乐。  
而分享的对象，必然是他又熟悉、同时又认识日向的人。  
【呐呐，大家听我说——】  
木兔打开的是枭谷的群组。  
【什么什么？】第一个回复的人是木叶。  
【快点说——】紧接着猿杙也回了一条。  
看到有人回应，木兔立刻把早已编辑好的消息按下了发送。  
【我有一个日向和影山八卦！】  
木叶和猿杙立刻跟了个期待的表情，回头小窗了起来。  
【那两个人我感觉高一合宿那会就在交往了吧？】  
【我也觉得。木兔怎么突然说到他们？】  
【按照木兔和日向的关系，应该是什么很劲爆的好消息吧？】  
【你是对的，如果不是的话雪绘大概想揍他了。】  
两人达成了共识，再次切回了枭谷的群组。  
而久久没有下文的木兔，此刻突然对着输入框犯了难。  
“在日向告白前就把他曝了是不是不太好……”  
是的，他甩出话后突然意识到了这个问题，连忙把输入框里差点就要发出去的那句“下周我们和阿德勒的决赛后，日向要去向影山告白！”啪啪啪地删掉了一半，把手机往床上一扔。  
啊，那要怎么办才好，既不曝日向又能不让我憋着！  
木兔抱住了脑袋，再次在床上翻滚了起来，不过才翻了一圈半，被扔到一旁的手机就叮叮叮地响个不停。  
【决赛后怎么样？】  
【快接着讲啊木兔——】  
【你还在吗木兔？】  
【话别说一半啊喂！】  
【快把话说完猫头鹰脑袋！】  
木兔一刷聊天记录，不止木叶和猿杙，鹫尾和雪绘他们也全都冒出来了，再往上一翻，脑袋上立刻渗出一头汗。原来他刚才扔开手机时，不小心把没删完的前半句话发了出去。也不知是不是该庆幸后半句已经事先被删掉的时候。  
【决赛后会有大事情发生！其他我不能再说了！】  
不管该不该说，已经不小心抛出一半去了，木兔一下不知该如何是好，就随意糊弄起来。  
【那我们来猜吧？】  
【好主意——！】  
好事的雪绘一提议，立刻有人响应。  
【和木兔有关吗？】猿杙问。  
【没有！】木兔乖乖地答道。  
【和排球有关吗？】鹫尾问。  
【也没有！】  
【和恋爱有关吗？】木叶问。  
他过去的队友们很快就抓到了重点。再这样一问一答下去，被挖出真相只是时间问题了。木兔一转战术，决定接下来的问题一概不再作答。  
【……我不能说！】  
看到这个回应，立刻有三四个人发出了笑得意味深长的表情。  
【难道是要结婚？】  
发这条的人是尾长。他和日向影山同届，在枭谷集团的合宿中，他既比木兔他们多和怪人组合相处两年，又因为同届，被安排到一起打扫吃饭洗澡的机会也多。高一的时候只是有所怀疑，高二高三目睹他们近得越发肆无忌惮的距离感，基本已经确定了这两个人就是恋人关系。木兔学长这个遮遮掩掩欲说还休的态度，肯定是什么好消息，和排球无关、和恋爱有关的大事情，一时除了结婚也想不到其他。  
【我真的不能再说了——！】  
木兔的防守非常坚硬。真男人一旦做了决定绝不动摇。可是看到他这么一说，立刻又跟上了五六个人发出了笑得意味深长的表情。  
【木兔www】  
【木兔ww】  
【好了好了我们知道了——】  
【不过，他们要结婚也没什么好意外的。】  
【也是嘛，毕竟是那个日向和影山嘛。】  
【高一的时候同步率已经够可怕的了w】  
【没错没错。】  
来自枭谷群组的质问终于停止了，木兔松了口气。可惜现代城市里实在难以找到可以挖洞的树林，不然他一定会去挖个洞狂喊国王长了驴耳朵吧。

而另一边的东京，正在和宇内讨论新漫画大纲的赤苇从刚才起就有些在意突然响个不停的line。宇内有个一急就开始胡乱展开的坏毛病，刚刚被赤苇想方设法婉拒了三个关于主人公和男二结局的提案，这会正趴在桌子上咬着铅笔考虑方案四。  
Line的叮当声终于停了，赤苇瞄了一眼亮着的手机桌面，显示出的是来自枭谷群组最新的四条消息，而消息的内容，让赤苇吃惊地念出了声。  
“结……婚？”  
“结……婚？” 像是得到了什么启示一般，和乱糟糟的长发一起在桌上趴成一团的宇内也缓缓地念出了这个词。  
“是啊……结婚……赤苇先生，让他们结婚怎么样？这也是个不错的结局吧？”宇内有些兴奋地坐起了身，拿过身边的稿纸就要往上写。  
“宇内老师你冷静一点。”赤苇连忙放下手机，也顾不上擦额头的汗了，靠着他在枭谷锻炼出来的肌肉死死摁住宇内的手，“我们是普通的少年漫画周刊，你画的也是普通的超能力排球漫画，我们不带这种展开的。”  
“那你在说让谁结婚？”  
“是日向和影山。”赤苇摁亮了手机的屏幕，“抱歉我刚才分心了。不知道为什么，枭谷的line群组里在说日向和影山结婚的事。”  
“这样啊……原来是他们要结婚啊……”宇内一下子丧了气，又像软体动物一样逐渐在桌子上趴成了一团。  
看来宇内老师是陷入瓶颈了，得想些什么办法才行。赤苇看了看毫无生机的宇内，又看了看还亮着的手机屏幕，决定先看看枭谷的群组里到底在说些什么，看着看着，他的眼睛里也出现了神采。  
上次宇内看完比赛立刻就回去画了新作的试阅，在审稿会上反响很好，马上就排上刊登日程了。今天群组里说的话虽然多半不靠谱，但毫无疑问下周的决赛会因此打得更加高昂。  
排球漫画的瓶颈，就试试看用排球来解决吧。  
“宇内老师，宇内老师，”赤苇从黑发中找到宇内的肩膀，轻轻地推了推，“下周末是V1联赛的决赛，阿德勒对黑狼，我们再去看吧？”  
“咦？可以吗？”下周就是试阅的截稿日了，他们有这个时间吗？  
“我想会比上次的比赛更加精彩的，门票我会想办法。”  
就像曾经他为攻手开辟道路一样，现在他要开辟的是漫画家们面前名为创作的荆棘之路。

***  
“影山和日向，说不定要结婚了。”  
玉电Elephants球员宿舍的客厅内，几个队员正三三两两地坐在电视机前，看着体育新闻消遣时间。尾长在专注于手机聊天好一会后，突然戳了戳身边的金田一说道。他知道金田一高中时和乌野对了3年，金田一也知道尾长有在枭谷集团的合宿中和乌野相处过，不过他们谈起影山和日向这两个人的时候并不多，要说起来，倒是谈起起同为V2球员的月岛还更多些。  
“诶？真的假的？”  
“木兔神秘兮兮地在说下周V1的决赛之后什么的，估计是真的。”  
木兔现在和日向同队，而且关系很不错的样子，来自他的消息应该是可靠的。金田一这么一想，立刻就接受了。  
“确实，他们两个嘛，什么时候结婚都不奇怪。”  
“我高一的时候就觉得他们有什么了。”尾长点点头。  
“高一？不不，”金田一摇了摇头，“我看影山初三的时候就对日向有什么了。”  
“初三？”  
“对，我有说过吗？我初中和影山同队，”金田一整个人靠在了沙发上，露出十分怀念的表情。对现在22岁的他来说，那已经完全是小时候的事情了。“我们初三的时候和日向的学校对上过一场，那时候日向的水平比高一还烂得多，基本就是个新手大集合，但是影山一副对他念念不忘的样子，比赛完还在门口说了什么把日向弄哭了。”  
“这么一说我也想起来，高一合宿的时候他俩在比赛中突然就吵起来了，乌野还为此喊了暂停。”  
“像是那时候的影山会干的事，”金田一听了，立刻笑了起来，“不过去了乌野之后影山真的变了很多。”  
“是吗？”高一的练习赛都是枭谷赢乌野，但对那时的尾长来说影山就已经是一个非常棘手的二传了。  
“真是还好他遇到了日向，有机会我也要好好祝福他们。”  
这么说着，金田一也从口袋中掏出手机，打开了line。  
不过他和影山和解还只是两个月前的事，所以他并没有影山的联系方式，虽然需要的话随时都能问日向或是月岛要到就是了。  
他打开的聊天窗口是青城的群组。  
金田一【你们听说了吗，影山要和日向结婚了。】  
国见【也不意外吧。】  
京谷【……】  
岩泉【小子有两下子啊！】  
此刻的阿根廷是上午九点，在十分钟后，群组里也出现了及川发的吐舌头表情。  
是他自拍的gif。

***  
“影——山！”  
一大早，影山刚走进阿德勒的更衣室，星海就跳出来堵住了他。  
“你很过分哦影山，这种事不是应该先告诉前辈的吗！”  
“什么事？”  
“你还装傻，给我坐下！”  
虽然被问得莫名其妙，影山还是乖乖地坐在了更衣室的长凳上，变成了仰视星海的角度。  
“影山，我问你，”星海双手叉腰，气势十足。  
“你要和日向翔阳结婚吗？”  
这个问题一下问得影山怔住了，更衣室里其他人也一下都被吸引了注意力，纷纷停下手上的动作转身看向了影山。  
影山觉得十分奇怪，他喜欢日向的事从没和人说过，怎么今天突然就被星海拎出来质问了，语气中仿佛还在指责影山为什么不早点告诉他。  
但奇怪归奇怪，老老实实的影山面对前辈的质问，自然是乖乖说出了内心的答案。  
“要。”  
“那为什么不先告诉我们？”星海听了，气得跳了起来，“我还是听白马说的！”  
白马？他是说鸥台那个现在在立花Red Falcons的白马吗？他说了什么？影山心里的问题太多，他的脑子完全跟不上发生了什么。  
“还是尾白阿兰告诉白马，白马来问我我才知道的！就算你马上就要移籍了，结婚这种大事还是应该要先告诉队友！”  
结婚？影山回想起星海刚才的问题，自己要和日向结婚？他想问问明白怎么回事，却看到牛岛也拿着手机走了过来。  
“影山，星海说得对，你应该先告诉队友，”牛岛说着，举起手机递到了影山面前，“我也是听别人说的。”  
屏幕上显示的是一条来自岩泉一的短信，发送时间是昨天晚上。  
“听说影山要和日向结婚了，我没他的联系方式，你明天见到他请替我祝福他们。”  
刚才阿德勒的队员们看到星海质问时，心里还存有30%的怀疑，但是现在连牛岛都这么说，那肯定是八九不离十了，一下就把影山围住了。  
“对啊影山，结婚大事要先告诉我们啊！”队长昼神福郎走过去，拍了拍影山的肩膀  
“不要害羞嘛飞雄。”平和岛也吹起了口哨。  
罗梅罗连忙问旁边的尊人，“我听到了飞雄和翔阳的名字，是发生什么了吗？”  
“他们要结婚了。”  
“Really？Wonderful！我也要祝福他们。”  
平时安安静静的阿德勒更衣室，今天也突然吵闹了起来。  
被队友包围的影山依然不知道发生了什么，只不过他要和日向结婚，这听起来并不坏。

这一天EJP雷神的更衣室里，三名“妖怪世代”的队员在碰头后先是相视一笑，接着由古森起头“黑狼的”，鹫尾跟上“日向和阿德勒的影山”，角名收尾“结婚？”，完成了一次完美的密码接头，队友间的信赖得到了进一步的加深。  
而在仙台蛙的更衣室里，月岛和京谷面面相觑，似乎都知道对方想说什么，但又都不愿首先开口。月岛听说这事是因为宇内告诉了他哥哥明光，他虽然对流传途径感到怀疑，但是三年的相处经验告诉他，那两个怪人身上什么事都有可能发生。  
太麻烦了。月岛摇摇头，他连山口和谷地都懒得告诉——这事太可疑了，说了之后绝不会有什么好事，所以对京谷他也决定保持沉默。两人只交换了一个眼神，默默地走出更衣室开始了例行的晨跑。

***  
周末，V1的决赛如期举行。  
比赛的水准很高，就是开赛前两队的气氛都有些怪。本来阿德勒和黑狼就都是决赛的常客，在这里争胜负已经有十几年的历史了，但从没有过这种开赛前两边队员一起隔网相视而笑的诡异场景。  
到了赛前握手环节，也不知怎的黑狼的队员一个个都去找影山握手，接着阿德勒的队员又一个个都去找日向握手，一时间看台上的观众们议论纷纷，解说老师也连忙翻起了资料，想确认今天是不是这两位选手的生日，可惜一个生在6月一个生在12月，现在正是前后都不着的时候，只能用专业素养沉稳地解释道今天是影山选手在日本联赛的最后一场比赛，这注定会是一场精彩的决赛，让我们期待两队选手的表现。  
好在裁判哨声一响，一切都恢复了正常，两队杀得你死我活，打满了五局比赛才决出了胜负。  
赛后做完拉伸、给粉丝们签完名，差不多到了平时退场的时间，这边黑狼的队员们突然聚到了日向身边，像是狼群要守护年幼的狼崽，高大的身影们把他包围在了黑色的队服之中。  
日向马上就要去告白了。  
紧张的气氛蔓延在黑色的半场里。他们连刚才的比赛都没紧张，不，这些家伙恐怕连上奥运的时候都没紧张过。比赛是生活的一部分，生活哪有需要紧张的地方。但是告白不一样，光是听到告白两个字就仿佛心提到了嗓子眼。就算知道日向的告白百分百会成功，宫侑还是忍不住替他深呼吸了一把。  
“日向，冲呀！”木兔高举着双臂手舞足蹈，奥利弗和日向砰拳以示鼓励，连佐久早都没有先走，静静地站在他的身后。  
比起告白，这气氛倒更像是格斗场的一角，教练们替日向修整好身体要送他上场。  
日向走向了网前。  
他不会再犹豫了。再不说影山就要走了，回到阿德勒的休息室，飞去另一片大陆，他们又要被距离和时差隔开。他一定要，现在，在今天决赛的球场上，把自己的心意说出来。  
“影山——”  
他站到了影山面前。阿德勒的半场上，其他队员看到日向跑过来，也立刻围了上来，像白色的羽翼聚集在影山的身后。  
这一次换成白色的队服包围了日向。  
“恭喜结婚！”  
阿德勒的队员们整齐划一，像早就准备好一样，突然冒出了他听不懂的祝福。  
咦？  
日向看向影山，眨了眨眼睛，“他们在说什么？”  
“恭喜结婚。”  
“我听到了！”日向看了看背后，毫无疑问他们是对着自己说的，而且身后的队友们显然也都听到了，一群超过190cm的人正一个个都伸长了脖子窥探这边的情况，“谁和谁结婚？”  
“我和你。”影山指了指自己，又指了指日向，“据说我们要结婚。”  
“谁说的？”  
“不知道。”  
和、和影山结婚？  
他不过是想要告白而已，怎么就直接快进到结婚了？！  
再抬头看看影山，一脸平静，简直像是在说别人的事。  
“那个，你不解释一下吗？” 日向指了指影山身后，阿德勒的队员们正带着温暖的微笑注视着他们，一片祥和。  
“为什么？我觉得挺不错的，和你结婚。”影山看着他，目光咄咄逼人，“还是说你不愿意？”  
“哎？咦？”  
日向有些手足无措起来。他本就是来告白的，也就是说，和影山交往是他的当前目标、而结婚则被放到了更高的一阶台阶上——现在直接两步并一步，自己岂不是赚了？  
“倒、倒也没有？”  
“那，我们结婚咯。”  
影山说着，一把抓住了日向的手。  
“哦！”  
看到男男嘉宾牵手成功，身后窥伺他们已久的黑色狼群立刻飞奔而来，推推搡搡，直接把日向推进了影山的怀里。从目送日向去告白到听到结婚，过了连一分钟都不到，但他们依然不带任何怀疑，热烈地鼓起掌来。  
毕竟，那可是日向和影山。

***彩蛋***

“结婚……真好啊。”木兔看着队友们的背影，感到心里痒痒的。  
同样的感觉他在一周前听说日向要告白时也发生了。心里痒痒的，躁动不安，仿佛有什么东西要破壳而出——  
他当时以为是知道了日向要去告白，所以想找人分享这种雀跃和紧张的快乐。  
那现在的又是什么呢？  
木兔摸了摸胸口，躁动和雀跃比一周前更加激烈。他跟随着本能抬起头，在看台上漫无目的地看起来——直觉告诉他，这个行为可以抚平他心中的躁动。  
找到了。  
他挥舞着双手，朝看台上那个熟悉的身影大喊起来。

“赤苇——我们也结婚吧！”


End file.
